Forgive and Forget
by Starburst768
Summary: Lightshimmer wasn't always beautiful. She wasn't always smart. She started out as a plain kit, disowned by everyone except her father and sister. Even her mom disowned her, loving her sister Rosekit even more than herself. Follow Lightkit through a path of pain and suffering,slowly changing as she grew more beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is a brand new story by me! It's about my oc Lightshimmer. I hope u like it. This is the allegiances. I'll post the next chappie as soon as i can. I need oc's for the other clans. I would really appreciate it if u submitted a few. Just fill out the form below and post it. I would really appreciate it. Here's the form.

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Parents(optional):**

 **Clan:**

 **Extra:**

Thats the form. and here is the allegiances

* * *

Thunderclan

Leader: Smallstar- black tom with dark brown paws and white underbelly, green eyes (6 lives)

Deputy: Leafswirl- light brown she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and ear-tips, dark brown tail-tips, yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Watercloud- silver she-cat with very light gray paws, blue eyes  
Apprentice: Rainpaw

Warriors

Goldenshine- yellow she-cat with pale orange paws and tail-tip, golden tail, ears, and underbelly, and a small little red patch on chest, bright yellow eyes

Wolfheart- light gray tom with white underbelly, chest, paws, ear-tips, tail-tip, and muzzle, blue eyes

Hollyheart-black she-cat with white tail-tip, green eyes

Patchblaze- white tom with brown back, tail, and head, one white stripe down face, dark brown ears, orange eyes

Fireblaze- red tom with orange back paws, ears, and chest, yellow ear-tips, front paws, and underbelly, yellow and orange mixed tail, orange eyes  
Apprentice: Icepaw

Sunstone- golden tom with one yellow paw and tail-tip, yellow eyes

Thornblossom- black she-cat with white ears, tail-tip, and front left paw, light brown back paws, red ear-tips, green eyes

Pumpkin- light orange she-cat with darker orange spots all over, orange eyes, formerly a loner

Leopardheart- golden tom with a black spotted pelt, hazel eyes

Cherrycloud- pinkish she-cat with red paws, tail, and cloud like shape on chest, amber eyes

Redpatch- white tom with red paws, tail, and muzzle, dark amber eyes

Timberpatch- dark brown tom with light brown tail-tip, front paws, and ear-tips, black front paws and ears, white muzzle and one white stripe down the spine, light brown eyes

Queens

Redstorm- red she-cat with golden paws and tail, yellow ear-tips and chest, white tail-tip, orange eyes, (Sunstone's mate), mother of Rosekit (yellow she-cat with red ears, back paws, and tail, golden tail-tip, front paws, and muzzle, orange eyes), Lightkit (yellow she-cat with yellow eyes), and Lionkit (golden tom with red paws and tail-tip, yellow eyes)

Phoenix- orange she-cat with red and yellow patches, orange eyes, former loner, Pumpkin's sister, (Timberpatch's mate), mother to Bark-kit (dark brown tom with red front paws, light brown back paws, white stripe down spine, light brown eyes), Flamekit (red she-cat with orange tail and back right paw, yellow patch on chest, orange eyes), and Treekit (dark brown tom with red paws, orange tail, one light brown eyes and one orange eye)

Elders

Ryeheart- red and brown mottled tom with white front right paw, hazel eyes

Frozenheart- white she-cat with very light grey paws and tail, blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ello everybody. Here is the first chappie of my story. I really hope u like it. Plz remember to submit oc's for the other clans. So here we go.

* * *

All was peaceful and silent. The water rippled softly,creating small little splashes by two sets of paws. The stars of Starclan reflected on the surface, the bright moonlight shone across the area. A yellow tom and a red she-cat laid side by side in front of the water, curled up so close that they seemed to merge. The she-cat glanced up and her orange eyes met his bright yellow eyes and purred.

"The moon sure is beautiful tonight Sunstone." she said.

"It sure does Redstorm, but not as beautiful as you are. Nor our kits." He said, purring afterwards. Redstorm nuzzled him and curled her tail around her slightly swollen stomach. Sunstone put his tail around her and nuzzled her gently. The moon seemed to glow brighter and the stars seemed to light up.

* * *

A yowl shrieked through the camp, raising a few heads. Another ripped through, causing a yellow blur to rush over to the nursery. A red she-cat writhed in pain, letting out a yowl every few seconds.

"Sunstone,the kits! They're coming!" She yowled at him. He freaked out and rushed over to the medicine cat den. Inside two cats laid curled up in nests of moss and bracken, both of them silver. They both raised their heads in alarm as he rushed in.

"Watercloud…...Redstorm…...kits…...now!" He said in panic. Watercloud leaped up in panic and turned to a raising Rainpaw.

"Rainpaw, get some borage and thyme along with some poppy seeds just in case." She listed to the small apprentice. The apprentice nodded and rushed to the back where the herbs were stored. Watercloud rushed to the nursery with Sunstone hot on her heels. She rushed in and stopped beside Redstorm. Rainpaw came in not long after with herbs in his jaws, stopping beside Watercloud.

"Okay Rainpaw, when I say now, push right here." She said, setting her tail on Redstorm's stomach. Rainpaw set her paws on the assigned area and looked at Raincloud. Another contraction overtook Redstorm and she yowled in pain.

"Now!" Raincloud yowled. Rainpaw pushed down swiftly, causing a kit to come out to the world. Another contraction overtook her as another slithered out not long after its sibling. One more slithered out and Redstorm collapsed in exhaustion. Watercloud set the new kittens at her stomach and padded out where Sunstone was pacing. He glanced up as Watercloud padded up to him.

"Is she ok? Are all the kits ok?" He asked.

"She's fine and so are the kits. You're father to three healthy kits, two she-cats and a tom." She said. He moved past her and stopped beside his exhausted mate. He purred as he saw his three new kits. One was a yellow she-cat with red ears, back paws, and tail, golden tail-tip, front paws, and muzzle. Another was a golden tom with red paws and tail-tip. The last one was a small yellow she-cat.

"They're beautiful. What are we going to name them?" he asked.

"The first she-cat will be Rosekit. The tom will be Lionkit." She said, love and affection in her eyes.

"What about the other she-cat?" he asked, glancing at the small yellow she-cat. Her eyes dulled down and disappointment flashed slightly in her eyes.

"You can name that pitiful scrap." she said, slight malice in her voice. His eyes widened in surprise before looking at the unnamed kit.

"She's just tired. She didn't mean it." He said, looking closely at the small yellow kit.

"Lightkit. Her name shall be Lightkit." he said. Redstorm scoffed before laying her head down beside Rosekit. Goldenshine padded out of the nursery, but not before softly nuzzling Lightkit.

"I'll always be here to protect you my little Lightkit." He said. Lightkit meowed a small little mew and rolled over, her little paw landing on his muzzle. He purred before walking out.

"I love you my little Lightkit. Forever." He said,walking into the warriors den.

* * *

I hope u liked this chappie. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Ello everybody. Here is another chappie for my story. I really hope u like it! and plz dont forget to submit oc's for the other clans. I'll put what i need at the end of the chappie. Without any further ado, hope u like it!

* * *

A cold breeze whistled through the nursery, chilling a small yellow kit. She shivered and curled up tighter. When that didn't help, she opened her bright yellow eyes and looked around. Her mother, Redstorm was curled up in her nest along with her sister, Rosekit, and her brother, Lionkit. The former loner, Phoenix, was curled up tightly around her kits, Bark-kit, Flamekit, and Treekit. The expectant queen, Petalstorm, lied in the back of the nursery with her tail curled around her slightly swollen belly. Lightkit lie to the side in her own separate nest by the entrance. Another cold breeze went through the entrance, chilling little Lightkit. She let out a small meow and moved over to where her mother and siblings lied. She curled up against her sister and lied her head onto her paws. She was finally warm when Redstorm woke up and growled at her.

"Get away from her! Go to your nest!" she hissed at her.

"B-b-b-but I'm c-c-cold momma." she stuttered out. Redstorm's eyes flashed with anger and she swiftly picked up the little kit. She threw her across the nursery where she skidded to a stop by the entrance.

"You are not my daughter!" Redstorm hissed at her again before curling up in a ball. Lightkit stood up again before collapsing back down due to pain in her paw. She whimpered in pain and tried again. She managed to stand up and limp out of the nursery where bright sunshine shone through the entrance and other cats mingled around. A few just ignored her while a few others scoffed at her. She slowly limped over towards the medicine cat den before she was stopped by a golden tom with one yellow paw and tail-tip along with yellow eyes. She cringed, preparing to feel a hurtful blow. Instead, he nuzzled her softly and looked at her with caring eyes.

"Hello my sweet Lightkit. Whatever happened to your paw?" he asked.

"W-w-w-who are y-y-you?" she stuttered, not trusting whoever this cat was.

"I'm Sunstone,your father." he said. Lightkit's eyes widened and she looked at him.

"Really? But momma never said anything about you?" she said.

"Well that's just her. Now what happened to your paw sweetie?" he asked. She described in full detail what happened. When she finished, Sunstone's eyes were filled with fury and he put a paw down swiftly and forcefully, causing Lightkit to whimper and back up slightly. He glanced at her and his eyes went soft.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I'm just really mad." He said before stomping over towards the nursery. Lightkit continued to limp towards the medicine cat den. She limped in and saw two silver shapes sorting herbs.

"Excuse me? Can somebody help me?" She asked. They turned their heads and looked at the tiny kit standing before them.

"What happened?" the bigger silver cat asked. She described once more what happened before letting out another whimper in pain. The smaller silver cat padded over to the kit and examined her paw.

"It's sprained." she stated. The bigger she-cat padded over and examined the paw herself before nodding.

"Yes it is. Rainpaw, go fetch half a poppy seed, elder leaves, and cobwebs." she said. The small silver cat, Rainpaw, nodded and went to the back where all the herbs were kept, coming back with the assigned herbs in her jaws. Sunstone padded in when Rainpaw was treating my paw.

"So what is it Watercloud? She ok?" he asked.

"Yes she's fine Sunstone. Just a sprained paw. She should be ok in a few days." the bigger silver she-cat, Watercloud, said.

"Right now,she going to sleep the pain away using this half poppy seed." Rainpaw stated. Sunstone nodded and watched as Rainpaw gave the small kitten the half poppy seed. Right away, her eyes began to droop and she looked tired. Sunstone padded over and picked her up gently, carrying her over to an empty nest. Setting her at his stomach,she snuggled close and fell asleep.

"Oh Redstorm's going to get it! How can she do this to her own kit?! Our kit!" Sunstone hissed in anger.

"She has Rosekit to compare her to. In her eyes, all kits should be born beautiful or be disowned. In her eyes, Rosekit is beautiful and Lionkit is handsome, while Lightkit is plain and ugly. It's just how she sees it." Watercloud said. Sunstone quietly growled in anger, his eyes filler with fury.

"Lightkit is as beautiful as Rosekit, no matter what she says." he said, nuzzling Lightkit softly. She whimpered in her sleep and rolled over. Soon, she let out another whimper and whispered a "no". Sunstone took his paw and slowly stroked her fur until she stopped whimpering. Watercloud looked at Lightkit with caring eyes.

"She has a long journey through life ahead of her." she whispered softly, barely reaching Sunstone's ears. He nodded and looked down at Lightkit.

"I'll always be there for her, no matter what." he whispered. No sooner after he said that, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes filled with relief and had a small bit of fear in them.

"What are you scared of my sweet Lightkit?" he asked.

"I gotta go back in that nursery where she is. I'm scared she's going to hurt me more." she whimpered out. He nuzzled her gently.

"Not on my watch." he said. Her stomach growled, showing that it was feeding time for her. He took her by her scruff gently and carried her to the nursery. Inside, Lionkit and Rosekit were playing with Phoenix's kits while Redstorm was grooming herself. She looked at the entrance as he padded into the nursery, her eyes dulling to disgust.

"What are you doing with that pitiful scrap?" she hissed at him. He set her down gently and glared at Redstorm.

"What is your problem with Lightkit?! She's your kit for Starclan's sake!" he yowled at her, his eyes filled with fury.

"That pitiful thing is not my kit! I only have two kits named Rosekit and Lionkit." she yowled back at him. Lightkit crouched down in fear, letting out a small whimper. He glanced down at her, realizing that the yelling was scaring her.

"Let's take this outside." he said. Lightkit's stomach let out a loud rumble, showing that she was still hungry.

"Phoenix, could you feed her please?" Sunstone asked.

"I'd be happy to." she said with a sweet voice. Sunstone picked up the small kit and set her down gently at Phoenix's stomach. She began to feed, closing her bright yellow eyes. Sunstone and Redstorm went outside of the den to finish their conversation.

"What is your deal with her?" he asked her.

"She's stupid and ugly. She has absolutly no beauty at all. She should of never been born." she hissed.

"She's beautiful and talented and will be a great warrior. Just because her pelt is pure yellow doesn't mean she's not beautiful!" he hissed back at her.

"She is not! She has absolutly no beauty at all. I dont know why you even bother with her anyways." she said.

"She's my daughter! Just like she's your daughter and if you don't start taking care of her, I will report you to Smallstar!" he said.

"I'll take care of her until she's an apprentice, but then she's on her own. She is no daughter of mine." she said before storming back to the nursery. He growled after her and stormed to the warriors den. Before he reached it, his name was called. He turned to see the deputy, Leafswirl, motioning for him to go over there. He padded over and stood in front of her.

"I'd like you to lead a hunting patrol. Take two warriors and an apprentice." she said. He nodded and went to find his patrol.

"Fireblaze, Patchblaze, and Icepaw. Would you like to go hunting with me?" he asked. They nodded and they all padded out.

* * *

Sunstone returned laden with prey as the sun went down and the moon came out. He deposited the prey to the pile and went to the nursery to check on his kits. Inside, Redstorm lied in a nest with Lionkit and Rosekit towards the back of the nursery while Lightkit lied in a nest towards the front. She lied on very little moss and no bracken, making him really mad. He stomped out and stormed over to Smallstar's den. Inside, a smaller than normal black tom with dark brown paws and white underbelly along with green eyes sat in a nest of plenty of moss and bracken.

"Sunstone,what brings you here?" he asked.

"I was wondering if i can use one of the spare dens to the side for just me and LIghtkit?" he asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Redstorm is in there mistreating Lightkit. While she and the other two kits sleep in a nest made of plenty of moss and bracken towards the back of the nursery where its warm, Lightkit is sleeping by herself in an itty nest of very little moss and towards the entrance where its the coldest." he said. Smallstar seemed to think about it before slowly nodding.

"Fine. You can have the small den beside the apprentices den." he said.

"Oh thank you Smallstar. I really appreciate it." he said before padding out of the den. He padded over to the medicine cat den, grabbing some moss and bracken before padding over to the new den. It was small and cozy, big enough for the both of them. It used to be a storage for herbs before they stopped using it. Now it's just a small den that some cats use. He set up the nest before padding back over to the nursery. Inside, Lightkit was still on her tiny nest, tossing and turning around. Sunstone took a paw and gently tapped her.

"Lightkit? Wake up sweetie." he said. She groggily opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Daddy? What are we doing?" she asked.

"I'm moving you to a better nest." he said, picking her up gently by her scruff. She murmmered something he could comprehend before falling asleep again. He padded over to the new den with her in his jaws. He set her down before curling up around her. Pulling her close with a paw, he nuzzled her gently before laying his head down and going to sleep.

* * *

I hope u like that chappie. Who hates Redstorm now? Raise your hand! Lol. Dont forget to submit oc's if u can. This is what i need right now.

Thunderclan: nothing

Riverclan: warriors, queens, elders

Shadowclan: warriors, apprentice, elders

Windclan:warriors, queens, apprentices

i would really appreciate it if u posted oc's. Plz fill out this form below.

Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family(optional):

Extra:

and thats it. so bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Ello everybody! Here is another chappie of my story! I hope u like it!

* * *

Sunstone grumbled as a paw prodded his side. He groggily opened his eyes and looked to see the deputy, Leafswirl, with her paw posed to prod him again.

"Wake up. You're on hunting patrol." she meowed. He nodded and looked down to see Lightkit staring at him with big yellow eyes.

"Morning my sweet Lightkit. I gotta go on patrol so go play with the other kits." he said. She nodded and limped out of the den. Several cats sent her glances of several emotions. Pity, disappointment, hate. Then when Sunstone padded out, they looked away. She limped swiftly over to the nursery where Rosekit, Lionkit, Bark-kit, Flamekit, and Treekit were playing mossball.

"Hey guys. Can I play?" she asked. They all stared at her before Treekit snickered.

"No way. You're to weak and stupid. Go away! Nobody likes you!" he said. Her eyes watered and she limped away as the other kits yowled with laughter. Only one wasn't laughing.

"Hey! Be nice to my sister! She's not stupid nor weak!" Rosekit yowled at them. They all went silent for a bit until Treekit broke that silence.

"Oh forget about her. You're too beautiful to worry your pretty little head about that pitiful scrap." Treekit said. Rosekit scoffed at him before padding away, leaving them speechless. She padded over to the lonely yellow kit before sitting beside her.

"Ignore them. They're just bullies." she said, laying her tail around Lightkit's shoulders. Lightkit muttered a thanks to her before slowly getting up.

"Wanna play mossball?" Lightkit said excitedly. Rosekit nodded before getting up. They went to the nursery and pulled the moss from Lightkits old nest. Rolling it into a ball, they tossed it outside and began playing. Lightkit tossed it over to Rosekit with a mighty throw, tossing it over her head. It skidded to a stop at the giant white paws of the deputy herself, Leafswirl. Her eyes were filled with wonder and surprise. She picked it up and carried it over to the two little kits.

"Somebody lose this?" she asked with amusement. The kits stared in wonderment as the deputy set the mossball down in front of them and padded off to finish with her duties. The flabbergasted kits just sat there with awe filled in their eyes. Rosekit was the first to look down at the mossball.

"I'm tired. I'm going to the nursery." she stated, padding off. Lightkit's stomach growled with hunger, sending her running to the nursery. Inside, Redstorm lied on her side, feeding Lionkit and Rosekit. She stared at Lightkit with hate as she made her way over in front of her. Lightkit looked down at the ground in shame and fear, literally feeling the heat of the glare her mother was throwing at her. Redstorm scoffed and looked away as Lightkit walked off slowly.

"Come eat before I change my mind." she growled. Lightkits eyes slightly brightened as she bounded over and began to eat. Filling her stomach, she padded out to see that the sun was down and her father was eating a squirrel by their shared den. He let out a mighty purr as he saw his daughter pad over to him.

"Hello Lightkit. Did you have fun today?" he asked.

"Yeah. I played with Rosekit and mother actually let me eat." she squeeked at him. He purred and nuzzled her.

"That's good." he said, purring. He finished his squirrel and crawled into the den with Lightkit at his heels. He curled up in the nest and let Lightkit snuggle into his fur. She let out a sigh and was asleep almost instantly. He laid his head beside her and curled his tail around her tiny body, almost like protecting her.

"I love you Lightkit. Forever." he said before falling asleep.

* * *

i hope u liked it. Shorter chappie this time. Next chapter will be longer. Raise ur hand if u love Sunstone! Dont forget to submit oc's! This is what i still need.

Thunderclan-nothing

Riverclan-Warriors, elders

shadowclan-warriors, apprentices, elders

windclan-warriors, apprentices, queens, elders

Plz follow this form when submitting

Name

Appearance

Personality

Family(optional)

Extra

if submitting apprentices or kits, plz include their warrior names. Thats it so bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Ello everyone. Here's another chappie for my story. I really hope u like it!

* * *

Lightkit opened her eyes to reveal bright sunshine streaming through the den. Stretching and letting out a mighty yawn, she realized that Sunstone wasn't there. Padding out, Sunstone was at the edge of the clearing eating a mouse. He purred as he saw his daughter pad over to him. She lied down beside him and stole a bit of his mouse.

"Hey!" he semi shouted playfully. She chuckled and rushed over to the fresh-kill pile to grab herself a squirrel. She was now three moons old, halfway to apprenticeship. Unlike other kits, she wasn't looking forward to hers.

"Lightkit,why aren't you looking forward to your apprentice ceremony?" Sunstone asked his daughter.

"Because nobody's gonna want to mentor me." she said, looking down at the ground. He nuzzled her slightly and brought her head up with a paw.

"You're a very talented kit Lightkit. You'll be a very talented apprentice and somebody will want to mentor you." he said. Her eyes brightened and she nuzzled him.

"Thanks dad." she said. He opened his jaws to say something else before he was interrupted by Leafswirl.

"Sunstone,you're on border patrol." she said. He nodded and stood up, nuzzling his daughter before padding off. Lightkit heard voices come out of the nursery and turned to see Rosekit padding out, talking to Treekit, Bark-kit, and Flamekit. Lightkit bounded over to them and waved her tail.

"Hey guys. Wanna play?" she asked cheerfully. Treekit just sneered and pushed her away with a paw.

"No way would we ever play with you! You're too stupid and ugly!" he yelled at her. Her eyes widened in surprise and began to water.

"Aw. Is the little kittypet gonna cry?" Flamekit sneered at her.

"Why don't you do all of us a favor and leave!" Bark-kit said to her. Tears flowed out of Lightkit's bright yellow eyes, soaking the ground below her. She bowed her head and crouched down to the ground. The three 6 moon old kits kept laughing at her before beginning to poke her with unsheathed claws. Small scratches began to appear on her pelt, a little blood dripping to the ground. She just lied there, just letting this happen until Treekit said the worst possible thing.

"Just go die you useless runt!" he yelled at her. That broke her. Her usual bright yellow eyes darkened, giving them a dangerous look. Her claws unsheathed and her pelt began to bristle. Flamekit and Bark-kit were smart enough to back away, but Treekit just sneered at her.

"Is the little kittypet gonna fight? What you gonna do? Bat me with your soft itty bitty paws?" he sneered at her. She stood up stiffly and let out a guttural growl. His eyes widened as she stood up tall and glared at him fiercely. If looks could kill, Treekit would be dead by now. Her claws glistened in the sunlight, giving them a deadly glare. Her eyes were burning in an endless fiery pit of fury. Her mouth was curled in a killer snarl. Her throat rumbled as she let out another guttural growl. Treekit's eyes widened in fear before changing to defiance.

"If the runt wants to fight, lets fight." he challenged. He unsheathed his claws and growled. They began circling each other slowly and stealthily. He made the first move by darting his paw towards her, catching her ear. A small trickle of blood went from her ear down her face. She growled and pounced at him, knocking him down completely. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in what just happened. She clawed down his side, tearing through fur and skin. Blood splattered across the area, causing him to yowl in pain. He got out of his surprised state and pushed his paws upwards, throwing her off him. She went flying and he leaped at her, tackling her to the ground. He took his claws and swiped them across her chest. She yowled in pain and tried to throw him off, failing due to his size. He was about to deal another blow before being plucked off her. Lightkit looked to see Leafswirl holding the still swiping dark brown kitten in her jaws by his scruff. He stopped swiping and looked up at her, looking down in shame after throwing a glare at Lightkit. Leafswirl put him down and glared at both of them.

"Smallstar's den! Both of you!" she yelled at them. Lightkit bowed her head in shame and slowly crawled towards leader's den. Treekit followed close behind, his head bowed in shame. They both soon got to Smallstar's den and crawled in. Leafswirl and Smallstar were softly talking, looking up as the two kittens entered.

"So Leafswirl tells me you two got it a fight. Care to tell me why?" he asked. They both started talking at the same time, no one able to understand a word they were saying.

"Stop! Lightkit, you first." he said.

"I asked if I could play with them and they said no and began teasing me. Then this foxheart told me I should go die." she said, her eyes tearing up.

"Is this true Treekit?" Smallstar asked. He growled slightly before holding his head high.

"Yes but only because look at her! What I said was true. Nobody would disagree." he said arrogantly. Smallstar growled at him, causing him to flinch away.

"Lightkit is your clanmate no matter how you feel. You don't tell your clanmate to die!" he shouted, causing Treekit to whimper slightly.

"What's their punishmant going to be?" Leafswirl asked.

"Well Lightkit was just defending herself so she's good. Now as for Treekit, your apprentice ceremony is today so I can't do much about it. So instead of training, you will be taking care of the elders until I say you've learned your lesson." he said. Treekit's eyes widened in disbelief and he shook his head.

"No please. Anything but that." he freaked out.

"Well maybe you should've thought about that before attacking your own clanmate plus telling your clanmate to die. My decision is final." he said. Treekit grumbled and looked down.

"Fine. I'll do the stupid chores." he said.

"Ok then. You're dismissed. Go get those wounds of yours dressed." he said. They nodded and padded out of the den. Treekit glared at Lightkit before padding into the den. Lightkit walked in slowly and saw Watercloud talking to Rainpaw about herbs while Treekit was trying to get their attention.

"Watercloud, can you heal us?" Lightkit asked, surprising the silver medicine cat. She looked at Treekit, then at Lightkit, then back at Treekit.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We got into a fight." Treekit grumbled. Watercloud shook her head before turning to Rainpaw.

"I need you to go get cobwebs and marigold." she said to the silver apprentice. She nodded before dashing off to get the said herbs. She hopped out with leaves in her jaws and cobwebs around her paw. Watercloud addressed to Treekits injuries before sending him off to the nursery. She then got to Lightkit and dressed her wounds.

"That wound on your chest is going to leave a scar." she said to Lightkit. Lightkit bowed her head slightly and waited for her to finish. Smallstar's summons reached the medicine cat den just as Watercloud finished. Lightkit bounded out and joined the crowd around the HighLedge. At the foot of the HighLedge sat three patient kits, one having his side clad with cobwebs. The clan finished gathering and looked up at Smallstar as he began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here to witness one of my favorite things as a leader to do, the naming of new apprentices. Treekit, Bark-kit, and Flamekit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to earn their apprentice names." Smallstar said. Treekit looked proud, his eyes filled with arrogance. Flamekit could hardly keep his excitement in and was shown by his ever twitching tail. Bark-kit was shown to be calm, but the excitement in his eyes showed otherwise. All three soon-to-be apprentices had their fur sleeked down, the sun making it seem shiny.

"Treekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Treepaw. Your mentor will be Leopardheart. I hope Leopardheart will pass down all he knows on to you." The spotted tom made his way towards the front of the crowd to stand in front of his new apprentice.

"Leopardheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Leafswirl, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and determined. You will be mentor of Treepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Treepaw." Leopardheart touched his nose to his new apprentice before sitting back down.

"Flamekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Thornblossom. I hope Thornblossom will pass down all she knows on to you." The black she-cat padded up and stood in front of the new apprentice.

"Thornblossom, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Goldenshine, and you have shown yourself to be wise and patient. You will be mentor of Flamepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Flamepaw." Thornblossom touched noses to her new apprentice before sitting back down.

"Bark-kit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Barkpaw. Your mentor will be Patchblaze. I hope Patchblaze will pass down all he knows on to you." The white tom padded up and looked down at the apprentice.

"Patchblaze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Frozenheart, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and determined. You will be mentor of Barkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Barkpaw." The dark brown tom eyes were widened with slight fear, looking up at the tall senior warrior. His body was stiff and upright in scardiness. He finally relaxed when Patchblaze chuckled in amusement.

"There's nothing to be afraid of young Barkpaw. I'll train you to become the best warrior ever." he said with kindness. Barkpaw's eyes lit up in excitement and he touched his nose to Patchblaze's.

"Treepaw! Flamepaw! Barkpaw! Treepaw! Flamepaw! Barkpaw!" the clan cheered. Treepaw's eyes were filled with smugness and arrogance. Flamepaw was hopping in excitment. Barkpaw was calmer but his tail twitched with excitment and his eyes were really bright. The clan dispersed into where they were supposed to go. The new apprentices and their mentors left camp for a tour around the territory. Rosekit padded up to Lightkit and pushed her with a paw.

"It's our turn next." she said. Lightkit purred and pushed her back. Rosekit pounced on Lightkit, starting a play fight. They continued to play fight, oblivious to the yelloe eyes watching them intently. More so, Lightkit.

* * *

I hope u liked this chappie. Took me a bit. I told you this one would be longer. Raise your hand if you loved the fight scene. I thought it kind of sucked. But anyways. Don't forget to submit ocs. I only need warriors now so dont forget to submit. No warriors for Thunderclan tho. That one's done already. Anyways bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Ello everybody. Here's another chappie of my story. Now, just to warn u, school just started here and i just started high school so i might not be able to update as often as i usually do. I'll try my hardest to update when i can. But anyways, hope u like the chappie!

* * *

Lightkit woke up to a paw prodding her side. Groaning, she opened her eyes to see Rosekit standing over her.

"What are you? A dormouse? Get up sleepyhead." she purred. Lightkit groaned and rolled over.

"No. I wanna sleep and dream of chasing little mice." she said. Rosekit rolled her eyes and pounced on her sister.

"Come on lazy bones. Get up!" she said, continuing to bounce on her sister. Lightkit finally grumbled and sat up, glancing at her messy fur. Looking at Rosekit, she felt an instant pang of jealousy. While her fur was a messy plain yellow, Rosekit's fur was a sleek yellow with her ears being red along with her back paws and tail. Her golden tail-tip, back paws, and muzzle literally sparkled in the sunlight. Her eyes being a dazzling orange color. She could get any tom in the clan while Lightkit could get no one. She sat up and began grooming her bland yellow fur, just barely making it settle down. The scratch that Treepaw had done on her chest was now a fresh pink scar, not going anywhere till she joined Starclan. It stretched diagonally across her chest. She padded out at Rosekits heels, regretting it instantly. Outside stood Treepaw with a huge ball of dirty moss in his jaws, glaring her way as she padded out of her den. It's been a half moon since their fight and he was still doing elders duty. All his wounds had healed and not a single scar was left on him except the burning hatred for her buried deep in his heart. He padded away with a single lash of his tail and a growl deep in his throat. She rolled her eyes and padded over to the fresh-kill pile to grab a mouse for her sister and her. They both padded over to their father, Sunstone, who was grooming himself at the edge of the clearing. He purred as he saw his daughter's pad over to him. He nuzzled each of them in turn as they sat down to share the mouse.

"We'll soon be catching our own prey daddy." Lightkit squeaked to her father.

"I know sweetheart. I can't wait and I'm sure Redstorm can't either." he said. Lightkit stopped mid chew and looked up at him.

"Seriously?" she said, swallowing the bite she had.

"Well you're her daughter no matter what she says." he said.

"She'll probably only watch to see Rosekit and Lionkit become apprentices." she grumbled, stiffly taking another bite of mouse. Sunstone stroked her slowly bristling fur down with one giant paw.

"Don't worry Lightkit. Everybody else cares about you, no matter what she says." he meowed. Lightkit purred and nuzzled her father. Her eyes darted towards the nursery and saw Redstorm padding over. She stiffly stood in front of Sunstone and looked down at him.

"We need to talk." she said curtly as he looked up. He shrugged his shoulders and followed her behind the nursery. Lightkit and Rosekit slowly tiptoed over and listened to what they were saying.

"You need to stop paying so much attention to that pitiful scrap." Redstorm growed.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, you couldn't boss me around Redstorm." Sunstone growled back.

"She's weak! Useless! Ugly! She shouldn't even be here!" she hissed.

"No she's not! She's my daughter as well as yours and you better start treating her like so before I make you!" he hissed. You could practically hear both of them unsheath their claws in fury. Lightkit rushed forwards between them.

"Stop please!" she whined.

"Get away runt!" Redstorm hissed, lashing her claws at Lightkit. Her claws connected and crossed over the scar from Treepaw, making an X. Blood instantly started flowing out of the wound, dripping onto the ground below. Redstorm's claws were red and shiny with Lightkit's blood, giving them a frightening glare. Sunstone rushed to Lightkits side to look at her.

"Just go! Just leave!" he hissed at Redstorm. She scoffed.

"Fine. Whatever." she said, padding out. Sunstone picked Lightkit up and rushed her over to the medicine cat den, ignoring all cats. He rushed in and set her down.

"Watercloud! Rainpaw!" he yowled. They came rushing out and gasped.

"Marigold and cobwebs stat!" Watercloud yowled, rushing to Lightkit's side. Rainpaw rushed off and got the said items.

"What happened?" Watercloud asked.

"Redstorm happened." he growled, licking his daughter's head. Watercloud dressed the wound and fed her half a poppy seed.

"She'll be fine. Just let her sleep it off. I want her to stay in here for now because that wound is deeper than the one Treepaw gave her." Watercloud said. Sunstone nodded to her, picking Lightkit up gently. He carried her to an empty nest and curled up around her. Licking her head, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry this one is so short. The next one is going to be super long because its the apprentice ceremony! Finally! Lol. So who u think their mentors will be? Comment who you think they'll be! Only I know so Mwhahahahaha! Lol. But anyways, bye!


	7. Allegiances

Ello everyone! Now I know I said that this chapter would be the apprentice ceremony, but instead I have the allegiances now! So here we go!

* * *

Thunderclan

Leader: Smallstar-black tom with dark brown paws and white underbelly, green eyes (6 lives)

Deputy: Leafswirl- light brown she-cat with white paws, underbelly and ear-tips, dark brown tail-tip, yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Watercloud- silver she-cat with very light gray paws, blue eyes

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Warriors

Goldenshine- yellow she-cat with pale orange paws and tail-tip, golden tail, ears, and underbelly, small red patch on chest, bright yellow eyes

Wolfheart- light gray tom with white underbelly, chest, paws, ear-tips, tail-tip, and muzzle, blue eyes

Hollyheart- black she-cat with white tail-tip, green eyes

Patchblaze- white tom with brown back, tail, and head, one white stripe down face, dark brown ears, orange eyes

Apprentice:Barkpaw

Fireblaze- red tom with orange back paws, ears, and chest, yellow ear-tips, front paws, and underbelly, yellow and orange mixed tail, orange eyes

Apprentice: Icepaw

Sunstone-golden tom with one yellow paw and tail-tip, yellow eyes

Thornblossom- black she-cat with white ears, tail-tip, and front left paw, light brown back paws, red ear-tips, green eyes

Apprentice:Flamepaw

Pumpkin- light orange she-cat with darker orange spots all over, orange eyes, former loner

Leopardheart-golden tom with a black spotted pelt, hazel eyes

Apprentice: Treepaw

Cherrycloud-pinkish she-cat with red paws, tail, and cloud-like shape on chest, amber eyes

Redpatch- white tom with red paws, tail, and muzzle, dark amber eyes

Timberpatch- dark brown tom with light brown tail-tip, front paws, and ear-tips, black back paws and ears, white muzzle and one white stripe down the spine, light brown eyes

Pheonix-orange she-cat with red and yellow patches, orange eyes, former loner

Apprentices

Rainpaw- silver she-cat with blueish paws, blue eyes

Icepaw- white tom with light gray paws, left ear, and patch on chest, blue eyes

Treepaw- dark brown tom with red paws, orange tail, one light brown eyes and one orange eye

Flamepaw- red she-cat with orange tail and back right paw, yellow patch on chest, orange eyes

Barkpaw- dark brown tom with red front paws, light brown back paws, white stripe down spine, light brown eyes

Queens

Redstorm- red she-cat with golden paws and tail, yellow ear-tips and chest, white tail-tip, orange eyes,(Sunstone's mate), mother of Rosekit(yellow she-cat with red ears, back paws, and tail, golden tail-tip, front paws, and muzzle, orange eyes), Lightkit (yellow she-cat with yellow eyes, two scars that cross over in an X on chest), and Lionkit (golden tom with red paws and tail-tip, yellow eyes)

Petalstorm- pinkish she-cat with yellow underbelly and ears, blue eyes,(Leopardheart's mate), expecting

Elders

Ryeheart- red and brown mottled tom with white front right paw, hazel eyes

Frozenheart- white she-cat with very light gray paws and tail, blue eyes

Riverclan

Leader: Ripplestar- silver tom with blue eyes(5 lives)

Deputy: Birchstorm- light brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes,temporary deputy while deputy is in nursery

Medicine Cat: Berryfur- cream she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice:Graypaw

Warriors

Lilystorm- dilute calico she-cat with half face pale gray and the other light gold, pale yellow eyes

Adderclaw- black tom with green eyes

Apprentice:Sweetpaw

Echospirit- dark blue-gray she-cat with green-blue eyes

Hollyfall- black she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudeyes- light gray tom with green eyes

Fishmist- black she-cat with gray underbelly and paws, amber eyes

Quailfeather- light chestnut brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with white ear-tips and bright forest green eyes

Daisyheart- light brown she-cat with golden paws and tail-tip, blue eyes

Apprentice:Lilacpaw

Whitefeather- white she-cat with very light gray swirls on chest, one on the side of tail, ice blue eyes

Birdleaf- dark brown tom with black paws and tail, light brown ear-tips and tail-tip, leaf green eyes

Snowstream- white she-cat with a silver stripe down back, light gray stripe diagonal across chest, blue eyes

Apprentices

Sweetpaw- dilute calico she-cat with gold flecks on back, gray paws, ears, and tail-tip, green eyes

Lilacpaw- blue-gray she-cat with black paws and half her face black, blue-purple eyes

Graypaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Queens

Nightstripe- black she-cat with green eyes, deputy, (Ripplestar's mate), mother of Waterkit(black she-cat with green eyes)

Duckfoot-light silver she-cat with white tail and one black paw, leaf green eyes, mother of Rainkit(yellow she-cat with tufted ears and green eyes), Podkit(light cream tom with blue eyes), Swankit(silver and light blue she-cat with white tail-tip and legs and paws, clear blue eyes), and Mosskit(tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

Shadowclan

Leader:Treestar-dark brown tom with faint brown stripes around stomach, blue eyes(4 lives)

Deputy: Eaglefrost- white tom with long fur, shredded black ears, and pale gray eyes

Medicine Cat: Fadedstripe- dark brown she-cat wit faded gray stripe along her back, green eyes

Warriors

Bramblepelt- dark brown tom with a dark gray tail-tip, nicked ears, and green eyes

Coldheart- blue tom with white underbelly and blue eyes

Shadespark- black she-cat with red paws and tail, amber eyes

Brightfire- black she-cat with stubbed white tail and barely visible gray stripes on her face, bright yellow eyes

Snakedapple- black tom with very dark gray back paws, ice blue eyes

Pinefall- golden tom with red tail-tip and ear-tips, bright yellow eyes

Jaggedfeather- orange tom with spotted pelt and hazel eyes

Apprentice:Stonepaw

Hazelsky- hazelnut brown she-cat with very light brown tail, chest, and underbelly, hazel eyes

Blazeclaw- blue-gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

Frozenstrike- white she-cat with light gray chest and underbelly, silver ears and tail, dark gray tail-tip and ear-tips, blue eyes

Badgerflight- black tom with white stripe down spine, very very light gray front left paw, green eyes

Apprentices

Stonepaw- dark gray tom with broad shoulders and black tail-tip, yellow eyes

Queens

Swallowfeather- white and black she-cat with blue eyes,(Bramblepelt's mate), mother of Tigerkit(dark brown tom with white tail-tip, green eyes), Tawnykit(brown and black she-cat with bright green eyes), Birchkit(white tom with black stomach and blue eyes), Sorrelkit(dark brown tom with white stomach and black tail-tip, blue eyes), and Shadedkit(light gray tom with dark gray paws and dusty brown eyes)

Frostflower- white she-cat with green eyes,(Coldheart's mate), mother of Whitekit(small white she-cat with one green eye and one yellow eye) and Swankit(cream she-cat with blue eyes)

Elders

Breezefang- ginger tom with black ears, stumpy tail, and bling gray eyes

Thornfall- ragged dark brown tom with amber eyes and constant limp

Gingerpelt- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Windclan

Leader: Echostar- black she-cat with white paws and ear-tips, blue eyes(7 lives)

Deputy: Goldenflight- golden tom with small white splash on head, dark blue eyes with gray ring around center

Medicine cat: Silvertalon- silver she-cat with darker silver stripes and a twisted paw, blue eyes

Warriors

Leafsplash- white she-cat with golden splashes, leaf green eyes

Apprentice:Mintpaw

Hawkclaw- golden tom with white stripes and dark blue eyes

Cloudspots- white she-cat with emerald green eyes

Eveningheart- gray she-cat with white paws and dark gray tail, green eyes

Stripeclaw- dark brown tom with black stripes on back, nicked left ear and missing a patch of fur on back, blue eyes

Apprentice:Speedpaw

Littleleaf- small smoky black she-cat with yellow eyes

Ivymist- gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice:Sagepaw

Oaktail- brown and cream tom with grayish-blue eyes

Larkwing- reddish-brown she-cat with long tail and green eyes

Fallenfur- black she-cat with light brown paws, chest, tail, ears, underbelly, and muzzle, light brown eyes

Ashstorm- light gray she-cat with dark gray paws, ears, and chest, black tail-tip and ear-tips, dark gray speckles across back, amber eyes

Apprentice:Webpaw

Apprentices

Speedpaw- gray and brown she-cat with blue eyes

Webpaw- dark gray tom with white tail and black back legs and back paws, yellow eyes

Sagepaw- brown she-cat with green eyes

Mintpaw- brown she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Snowdove- white she-cat with golden brown paws and tail-tip, black swirls on left side, green eyes, mother of Whiskerkit (Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes and very long whiskers) and Meadowkit (white she-cat with tiny black spots and dark green eyes)

Elders

Cloudpuddle- white tom with dark blue eyes, scar from forehead to muzzle

* * *

I hope u like them. I'd like to thank all of u for the awesome oc's u submitted. Ty so much for that. I will update asap. Bye!


	8. Chapter 7

Ello everybody! Here's another chappie of my story. Hope u like it!

* * *

Night had fallen over the camp, the only sound around was the scuffles of cats rolling in their nests. All was peaceful and unmoving. Suddenly, a shadow walked slowly towards the leader's den, its paws making barely any sound on the dirt below. The mysterious feline scanned the area with its big yellow eyes before slipping into the den. A small black tom sat in his den, grooming his fur. He looked up as the cat came in.

"Hello. What is it you need?" he asked.

"Hello Smallstar. I understand that Redstorm's kits' apprentice ceremony is tomorrow. Am I correct?" the cat asked, the voice revealing to be of a she-cat.

"You are correct. Why?" he asked.

"I'd like to mentor Lightkit. I've been watching her intently and see that she is strong, learns quickly, and brave despite her size. That's how she earned that scar on her chest. Both of them. A cat like that should be taught by the best." she said, moving a bit until the moonlight caught her fur. The moonlight revealed it to be a light brown she-cat.

"Why of course she should be taught by the best. Very well. You may be Lightkit's mentor." Smallstar said. The she-cat nodded before padding out of the den.

"She will be the greatest warrior." she said before disappearing into the warriors den to get some well deserved rest.

* * *

Lightkit bounced with excitement, not able to contain it. Today was her apprentice ceremony! She wriggled around under her father's careful tongue. A little farther off, Rosekit and Lionkit were getting the same deal by their mother Redstorm. She sent a quick glare at Lightkit and Sunstone before continuing to groom Rosekit's fur to perfection. Smallstar padded out of his den and hopped onto the highledge. His summons reached Lightkit's little ears, causing her to squeal in excitement. The clan slowly started to gather beneath the HighLedge, filling the clearing. Sunstone nudged her forwards, causing her to almost fall over. She padded slowly over to the Highledge with Rosekit and Lionkit at her heels. They finally reached it and looked at the crowd in front of them. Treepaw and his mentor, Leopardheart, were the last ones to gather before Smallstar began.

"We are gathered here to witness one of my favorite things as a leader to do, the naming of new apprentices. Rosekit, Lionkit, and Lightkit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to earn their apprentice names." Smallstar announced. Rosekit's eyes shined with excitement while Lionkit's tail twitched. Lightkit's eyes focused up at Smallstar, her paws kneading the ground.

"Lionkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw. Your mentor will be Hollyheart. I hope Hollyheart will pass down all she knows on to you." The black she-cat made her way towards the front of the crowd to stand in front of her new apprentice.

"Hollyheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Frozenheart, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and wise. You will be mentor of Lionpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Lionpaw." Hollyheart touched his nose to her new apprentice before sitting back down.

"Rosekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. Your mentor will be Wolfheart. I hope Wolfheart will pass down all he knows on to you." The light gray tom padded up and stood in front of the new apprentice.

"Wolfheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Ryeheart and you have shown yourself to be strong and reliant. You will be mentor of Rosepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Rosepaw." Wolfheart touched noses to his new apprentice before sitting back down.

"Lightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightpaw. By request from herself personally, your mentor will be Leafswirl. I hope Leafswirl will pass down all she knows on to you." Newly named Lightpaw along with several other cats gasped in surprise as the light brown deputy padded up to Lightpaw. Leafswirl looked down at Lightpaw, her eyes warm.

"Leafswirl, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Sparrowstorm and you have shown yourself to be reliable and wise. You will be mentor of Lightpaw and I expect you to pass down all you know to Lightpaw." Smallstar finished, bowing his head. Leafswirl touched her nose to Lightpaws and purred slightly.

"Lionpaw! Rosepaw! Lightpaw!" the clan cheered. Rosepaw's head bowed in embarrassment while Lionpaw had his head held up proudly. Redstorm's eyes shone with pride, fooling Lightpaw into thinking she cared now. Redstorm bounded across the clearing, barging Lightpaw out of the way to get to Lionpaw and Rosepaw.

"Oh my little warriors. You'll be greatest warriors in the clan." she said, licking each of their heads once.

"Not as great as Lightpaw. She got the deputy as her mentor!" Rosepaw meowed. Redstorm's eyes dulled in disappointment and slight fury.

"She doesn't deserve to be an apprentice. Especially not the deputy's apprentice." Redstorm spat. Lightpaw's head hung in shame and she crawled away. Sunstone bounded over and nuzzled his daughter.

"Oh Lightpaw. I can't believe you're an apprentice already! And Leafswirl's apprentice! That's amazing!" he said with pride, licking his daughters head. Lightpaw purred and nuzzled her father. Sunstone then padded over to Lionpaw and Rosepaw to congratulate them too. Lightpaw padded over to a clear puddle to get a drink. Her yellow fur was a bland yellow and her eyes were dull. An X shape scar was across her chest, not very hard to miss. Lightpaw sighed and laid her head onto her paws, continuing to look at her reflection.

"Rosepaw is so much better than me." she whispered to herself. A light brown she-cat padded up behind her and laid her tail-tip on Lightpaw's shoulder.

"You ready for the tour Lightpaw." Leafswirl asked. Lightpaw looked up and nodded her head. Standing up, they padded out of camp to the great unknown.

* * *

I hope u liked it! Comment what name was your favorite name from the Allegiances is. If u submitted a cat, u can't say your own. It's too obvious. Comment your favorite cat from the allegiances and why they r. Bye!


	9. Chapter 8

Ello everybody! Here's a new chappie of my story! Hope u like it!

* * *

Newly named Lightpaw padded into camp with her mentor Leafswirl, her paws dragging the ground in exhaustion. She let out a mighty yawn and her eyelids drooped. Her plain yellow paws were throbbing and achy. Leafswirl purred in amusement and gave her a small push towards the apprentices den.

"Ok sleepyhead. Go get some sleep. We're battle training tomorrow." Leafswirl said. Lightpaw nodded tiredly before stumbling into the apprentices den. Rosepaw sat in her nest grooming her fur to high sleekness. Treepaw and his white furred best friend, Icepaw, were sitting next to each other whispering quietly to each other. Barkpaw was already passed out while Flamepaw was grooming her pelt also. Everybody turned their heads towards her as she padded in. Lightpaw bowed her head down as she heard Treepaw and Icepaw snicker. She slowly made her way towards the farthest nest in the back of the den and sat down on the emerald green moss. She licked her fur to smooth it down while her eyes shined with sadness. Rustles were heard as cats started to settle down for the night. Lightpaw settled down in her own nest and was about to sleep when she heard something.

"Is this nest taken my sweet?" she heard Treepaw's arrogant voice say. Lightpaw turned over and peered through the darkness and saw Treepaw standing over Rosepaw with an arrogant smirk on his face. She was surprised to see Rosepaw shake her head.

"No thank you Treepaw. I'm going to go sleep by Lightpaw." the yellow she-cat said, standing up. She padded over to the lone yellow she-cat and laid down beside her. She touched her tail-tip to Lightpaw's shoulder before settling down for the night. Lightpaw closed her eyes as well, oblivious to the two-colored eyes glaring at her with a small growl in his throat.

"You will pay Lightpaw. Rosepaw is mine and only mine. I don't need you interfering. She'll see the real you and abandon you just like everyone else has. Just you wait." Treepaw said quietly to himself before curling up in his nest to sleep.

* * *

Lightpaw woke up to a prodding in her side and opened her eyes to see the light brown deputy standing over her.

"Battle training. Let's go." she said before padding out. Lightpaw sat up and began to groom her again messy fur. The apprentice den was almost empty with the exception of Flamepaw who was on dawn patrol so she gets a small nap. Smoothing down the last patch of fur, she padded out of the den to see cats milling around. Former loner, Phoenix, was sharing tongues with her mate, Timberpatch, while her sister was eating a mouse beside her. Heavily pregnant Petalstorm was laying in a patch of sunlight along with the clan elders, Frozenheart and Ryeheart. The medicine cat apprentice, Rainpaw, was just about to go out the camp with her mentor, Watercloud, beside her. Probably going on an herb hunting expedition. Best friends since kits, Cherrycloud and Goldenshine were sharing a sparrow over by the warriors den. Wolfheart was padding out of camp with Rosepaw at his heels, her sending a small wave with her tail before padding out. Lightpaw padded towards the fresh-kill pile and was about to grab a squirrel when Treepaw intercepted her. She growled at him and glared. He smirked and moved his paw. She went to grab it again before he blocked her again. Her stomach rumbled slightly and she growled at him again. He moved again and this time Lightpaw was expecting it. She went to grab the squirrel and before he intercepted her, she slightly unsheathed one paw and lashed them at him. He back away from her and grumbled as he walked away. Feeling satisfied, she settled down at the edge of the clearing and began to eat the squirrel. She was just eating the last bite when Leafswirl padded over.

"Let's go." she said. Lightpaw nodded and stood up to stretch. They padded out and began to go to the training center. Now familiar territory laid in front of them as they walked. They soon came to the training area where Rosepaw was crouching close to the ground, her mentor walking around her correcting her. Lightpaw waved her tail slightly in greeting, getting a curt nod from her sister. Leafswirl led Lightpaw to the other side and faced her.

"Ok Lightkit. I'm going to show you a move and I want you to try to repeat it." she said. Lightpaw nodded and watched her closely. Leafswirl crouched down before leaping forwards. She used her front paws to claw an imaginary enemy before leaping backwards to go underneath. She rolled around on her back before pinning down the imaginary warrior.

"Ok. Repeat what I just did." she said. Lightpaw nodded and crouched down. She leaped forwards and pretended to claw the muzzle of an invisible warrior. Leaping backwards, she went low as if going underneath before rolling around to pin the warrior. Leafswirl looked at her with pride and began to show her a new move. They trained until the sun began to sink below the horizon.

"Alright. Time to get back to camp." she said, starting to pad away. Lightpaw's stomach let out a mighty roar, sending her running towards camp. Leafswirl chuckled and ran to catch up with her hungry apprentice.

* * *

Silence was all around the camp, the only sounds being shuffles and soft breaths. All cats were sleeping except one certain yellow apprentice. Lightpaw laid there tossing and turning before giving up trying to sleep. She stealthily creeped through the den out to the silent camp. Thick white moonlight shone into the camp, giving it an eerie glow. Lightpaw sat at the entrance and looked down at a small puddle at her paws. The ugly pink X scar showed clearly on her plain yellow chest, making her seem worse. She looked up at the stars of Silverpelt.

"Oh Starclan. Why do you let this happen to me?" she whispered. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, letting one tear escape. It fell down her face and hit the dirt below. All she heard was silence until a soft moan was heard. Lightpaw's ears perked up and she listened again. Another one broke through, revealing it to be coming from the nursery. Lightpaw crawled over and peered inside where she saw the expectant queen,Petalstorm, wriggling around. She looked up with eyes filled with pain at Lightpaw.

"Light…...paw. Get…..med….cat." she said in between gasping breaths. Lightpaw rushed to the medicine cat den where the silver she-cat was sleeping.

"Watercloud! Petalstorm! Kits! Now!" she said in panic. Watercloud was up in a flash and prodded Rainpaw awake.

"Petalstorm's kits are coming. Get borage, raspberry leaves, thyme, and poppy seeds just in case!" she said, rushing out. Lightpaw followed her and stayed outside the nursery where a small crowd has begun to form. Yowls sounded from the nursery, causing a few cats to lay their ears on their head. A sleepy Rosepaw made her way over to Lightpaw and stood beside her.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"Petalstorm's kits are coming." Lightpaw answered. The yowling stopped and a few small squeaks were heard. Watercloud padded out and went over to a pacing Leopardheart. She whispered something to him, causing Leopardheart to rush inside. Watercloud slipped through the crowd and stopped in front of Lightpaw.

"Petalstorm wants to see you." she said. Lightpaw nodded curtly before slipping through the dispersing crowd. She padded into the nursery and went over to the happy new family. Petalstorm's thick fluffy tail covered over the kits, as if protecting them from danger. She looked up at Lightpaw before moving her tail. Three kits lied there at her stomach, feeding on the milk she provided. One was a pinkish color kit with a few black spots on its back. Another was a golden kit with pinkish paws and black spots down it's tail. The last one was a little pinkish and golden mix kit with a black tail-tip and one small bright yellow spot on its back. Lightpaw purred.

"They're beautiful. What are their names?" Lightpaw asked.

"The little pink one with the few black spots is Flowerkit. The golden one with pink paws and black spots down its tail is Blossomkit." Petalstorm purred.

"Then what's the last one named?" Lightpaw asked.

"We want you to name it." Leopardheart said. Lightpaw gaped at them, surprised.

"Me? Name your kit? Why me?" Lightpaw asked.

"Because without you, they wouldn't even be here." Petalstorm said. Lightpaw looked at the tiny kit, thinking really hard about the name. Finally, one came to mind.

"Brightkit." she said, looking back up at the new parents.

"Brightkit sounds like a perfect name." Leopardheart purred, curling up around his mate and kits. Lightpaw wanted to give the kits a little nuzzle, but didn't know if that was ok. She looked at Petalstorm with bright eyes. Petalstorm understood and nodded her head. Lightpaw gave each of the tiny kits a little nuzzle before exiting the den. Rosepaw sat there outside the nursery, waiting patiently for her.

"So what did she need you for?" Rosepaw asked as Lightpaw padded up to her.

"She let me name one of the kits." she said. Rosepaw gaped at her before nuzzling her sister.

"That's amazing. What do they look like and what are their names?" Rosepaw asked excitedly.

"The golden one with pink paws and black spots down its tail is Blossomkit. The pink kit with few black spots is Flowerkit. The pink and golden mix kit with a black tail-tip and a bright yellow spot on top of its head is the one I named. Its name is Brightkit." Lightpaw said, padding into the apprentice den. They curled up in their connected nests.

"They sound beautiful. Especially Brightkit." Rosepaw said before falling asleep. Lightpaw closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I hope y'all liked this chappie. Don't the new kits sound adorable?! I forgot to add this to the chapter but all three are she-cats. I'll update asap. Bye!


	10. Chapter 9

Ello everyone! Here's another chappie to my story! Now I'm going to be bringing in another character but I have so many choices to choose from. So I randomly chose 8 cats and now I want u to choose. I'll put the cats names and info at the end and make a poll. Plz read them closely and then go to my profile to vote on the poll. Now without further ado, here's the story!

* * *

Lightpaw padded into camp with a mouse and sparrow in her jaws, her eyes flashing with pride. Rosepaw came in soon after with her mentor,Wolfheart, at her heels. She saw the prey in Lightpaw's jaws and rushed over.

"Oh my Starclan! Your first prey!" Rosepaw exclaimed. Lightpaw set down her prey and nodded.

"Yeah. First try too. Caught them at the same time." Lightpaw boasted. Rosepaw chuckled and looked at the prey.

"Nice and plump too. Awesome job sis." Rosepaw said. Lightpaw nodded and picked her prey up again to deposit it to the fresh-kill pile. She picked the mouse back up and started padding towards the nursery. Entering, she was almost tackled by tiny fuzzballs. She laughed and looked to see Blossomkit, Flowerkit, and Brightkit on top of her, bouncing with excitment.

"Ok. Ok. Get off of me furballs." she said with amusements. Ever since they were born, Lightpaw acted like a sister towards them. They were all super close now. They bounded off of her and watched her get up. Picking up the mouse, she took it over to where Petalstorm was laying. Petalstorm purred as she set it down in front of her.

"Thank you Lightpaw." she said before taking a bite.

"I caught it myself." Lightpaw said. Petalstorm purred again and looked over Lightpaw's shoulder. She chuckled with amusement before returning to her meal. Lightpaw was confused before being tackled again by the kits.

"Lightpaw, please play with us." Blossomkit asked with bright eyes.

"I'm sorry you guys but I got to get back to training. Maybe later." Lightpaw said, nuzzling little Blossomkit. She nuzzled Flowerkit before looking at Brightkit. Brightkit's eyes were filled with sadness. Lightpaw nuzzled her and licked her head.

"I'll play with you later ok?" Lightpaw said.

"Promise?" Brightkit asked. Lightpaw nodded and Brightkits eyes shined with excitment. Lightpaw left the nursery where she saw Leafswirl waiting for her.

"We're on border patrol." Leafswirl said. Lightpaw nodded and they went to the entrance where Hollyheart, Lionpaw, and Cherrycloud was gathered. Leafswirl nodded at them and they all took off. Leafswirl took to the front as the patrol leader with Cherrycloud and Hollyheart behind her and the two apprentices close at their heels. Lionpaw and Lightpaw were completly silent as the cats around them talked and joked around. They made it to the Shadowclan border, everyone quieting at once. A rustle was heard and three Shadowclan warriors with an apprentice came out of the bushes. The leader of the patrol, a golden tom with white stripes and dark blue eyes, made his way to the border where he stopped in front of Leafswirl.

"Leafswirl, I hope all is well in your clan." the tom said, his voice sounding a little forced.

"It is Hawkclaw. I hope all is well in yours as well." Leafswirl said, her voice equally as forced.

"Well good day to you then." Hawkclaw said, turning around.

"Good day to you as well. To you too Jaggedfeather and Stonepaw." Leafswirl said. The orange tom with a black spotted pelt, Jaggedfeather, nodded curtly at the patrol before turning to follow Hawkclaw. Lightpaw's eyes shifted to the small dark gray tom with broad shoulders and a black tail-tip.

"That must be Stonepaw." Lightpaw whispered to herself, her bright yellow eyes meeting with his yellow eyes. The Thunderclan patrol turned around to leave as Stonepaw turned around. Lightpaw turned as well before turning her head to look at the broad shouldered tom once more. He looked over his shoulder to look at her once more before nodding curtly. He disappeared into the undergrowth as well as Lightpaw. Lightpaw continued padding towards camp with her mind filled with his dark gray fur and bright yellow eyes.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short, but I hope u like it anyways. Now about the new cat coming in later on. I need your help deciding for one between these 8 cats. Read this and then go to my profile and vote on the poll who u think should come in. So here they are.

Cat 1

Name:Tigermask

Appearance:yellow tom with orange front paws and left side of face, black back paws and right side of face, bright orange eyes

Personality: gruff and a bit mean sometimes. Has a soft spot for kits. Amazing at fighting.

* * *

Cat 2

Name:Heathermist

Appearance:pinkish she-cat with cream patches all over body, yellow eyes

Personality: a bit shy and mostly quiet. Doesn't like to fight but will if necessary

* * *

Cat 3

Name:Leafstrike

Appearance:black she-cat with light brown patches all over body, green eyes

Personality: tough and more tomish than she-cat. Half of her wants kits but another half doesn't want to have kits.

* * *

Cat 4

Name:Talonflame

Appearance:light brown tom with red front paws, orange back paws, orange eyes

Personality: kind of gruff but has a heart of kindness. Has a huge soft spot for kits and young apprentices

* * *

Cat 5

Name:Lionstripe

Appearance:golden tom with yellow stripe down spine, dusty yellow rings around neck and legs, bright yellow eyes

Personality: wants to be leader but wouldn't kill for it. Likes to fight but wouldn't start one on purpose. Really smart

* * *

Cat 6

Name:Meadowtwist

Appearance:light brown and dusty red mix tom with white paws and stripe down spine, grass green eyes

Personality: generous and loyal. Wouldn't dream of breaking the warrior code.

* * *

Cat 7

Name:Treefoot

Appearance:yellow tom with red front left paw, light brown front right paw, dark brown back left paw, black back right paw, dark orange tail-tip, amber eyes

Personality: kinda arrogant and brags a lot.

* * *

Cat 8

Name:Creamlily

Appearance:cream she-cat with pinkish patches along back, lighter pinkish chest, leaf green eyes

Personality: kind, sweet, shy, quiet. Likes to take care of the elders and "kit-sit" kits while the moms are out hunting or patrolling.

* * *

So plz vote between these 8 cats on my poll on my profile. All of these r mine so no stealing. Go by creativity or personality or whatever. Just plz vote which one is ur fav. Bye!


	11. Chapter 10

Ello everyone! Here's another chappie of my story! Btw,I still need more votes for the new cat so the previous chapter has the choices. Just comment ur fav. First cat to 5 votes will be the winner. So far Tigermask is in the lead at 2 votes with Treefoot, Leafstrike, and Creamlily at 1 vote. So vote! But without any further ado, here's the chappie! Hope u like it!

* * *

Lightpaw padded into the camp behind the patrol, her eyes kind of misty. Rosepaw came up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hello? Earth to Lightpaw?" She said, continuing to tap on her shoulder. Lightpaw snapped out of her trance and looked at her.

"Oh. Hi Rosepaw." she said.

"What was that about?" Rosepaw asked, padding towards the fresh-kill pile. Lightpaw followed closely after.

"What was what about?" she asked, grabbing a finch from the top of the pile.

"You were daydreaming. You looked like Flamepaw when she talks about Icepaw." Rosepaw said. Flamepaw had the hugest crush on Icepaw, despite him almost being a warrior and her still far in her apprenticeship.

" _Oh no. I can't tell her about him. I gotta come up with something."_ Lightpaw said in her head.

"I'm just thinking about the gathering. I'm imagining how it'll be." Lightpaw said hastily. That excuse was good enough for Rosepaw and she began to eat the plump squirrel at her paws. Lightpaw began to eat her finch, her eyes towards Smallstar's den.

"I hope we get to go to the gathering." Lightpaw said. Rosepaw nodded and continued eating. Lightpaw watched as Smallstar came out of the den and climb onto the Highledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." he announced. Lightpaw and Rosepaw finished their prey in one bite and buried the bones before padding over to the growing crowd. Rosepaw sat between Lightpaw and Wolfheart while Lightpaw sat between Rosepaw and Sunstone. Sunstone gave both of them a lick on the ear before turning his attention to the leader.

"The cats going to the gathering tonight are Leafswirl, Sunstone, Goldenshine, Cherrycloud, Wolfheart, Fireblaze, Patchblaze, Watercloud, Frozenheart, Ryeheart, Rainpaw, Lightpaw, and Rosepaw. That's it." Smallstar said. Lightpaw and Rosepaw looked at each other in joy as they heard ther names being called. A gasp came from behind them and Treepaw pushed to the front, almost knocking Lightpaw over.

"Hey! What about me? Why does loser Lightpaw get to go but not me?" Treepaw asked.

"Because I said so Treepaw. Now get over it" Smallstar said. Treepaw growled and stormed away, sending a glare at Lightpaw. Lightpaw rolled her eyes and she along with Rosepaw went to the entrance where the named cats were gathering. Rainpaw nodded curtly at them as they arrived the crowd. As soon as the last cat, Cherrycloud, was in the group, they took off towards the island. Everybody was in groups talking to one another. Smallstar and Leafswirl were at the front talking about the other clans. Watercloud and Rainpaw were next, most likely talking about herbs. Then it was Goldenshine and Cherrycloud, talking about random stuff. Sunstone and Wolfheart were discussing battle tactics. Frozenheart and Ryeheart were talking about how they want to see the other elders. Patchblaze and Fireblaze were discussing the best hunting areas. Finally, at the very end was the two apprentices, Lightpaw and Rosepaw, talking about what might happen at the gathering.

"I hope we make some new friends." Rosepaw said.

"Just don't get too close to any of them. Because you might encounter them in battle. Your clan is top priority." Patchblaze said. Fireblaze nodded in agreement before they went back to their conversation.

"I just can't wait to see what the other leaders look like. This is going to be so exciting!" Lightpaw said. Rosepaw nodded and they continued to talk until they reached the island. They were the second to last to arrive so there was a lot of cats in the clearing. Many scents reached Lightpaw, her ears flattening on top of her head in slight fright. Sunstone licked her head and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Just go find a group of apprentices to hang with." he said before leaving to meet up with a broad shouldered black tom smelling of Riverclan. Lightpaw looked around and saw a small group of apprentices talking to one another. She walked over and sat down beside a brown she-cat with blue eyes.

"Hi. I'm Lightpaw." she said. A dark gray tom waved his tail at her.

"Hey. I'm Webpaw. I'm from Windclan." he boasted. A brown she-cat looking exactly like the she-cat beside Lightpaw, except for different colored eyes, purred in amusement.

"Don't mind my brother. He's a mousebrained idiot." she purred. Lightpaw chuckled and looked around.

"So what are all of your names?" she asked.

"I'm Mintpaw." said the she-cat with blue eyes beside her.

"I'm Sagepaw." said the she-cat who looked exactly like her except for the green eyes.

"Speedpaw." said a gray and brown she-cat.

"Lilacpaw." said a blue-gray she-cat.

"And I'm Sweetpaw." said a dilute she-cat. She purred and looked around.

"So what clan is missing right now?" Lightpaw asked.

"Shadowclan." Lilacpaw said.

"Is this your first gathering?" Webpaw asked. His sister, Mintpaw, swatted his ear with a sheathed paw.

"Well of course it is, you mousebrain." she said. Webpaw chuckled.

"Who's the leaders and deputies?" Lightpaw asked.

"Well Riverclan is Ripplestar which is the silver tom and his deputy is Birchstorm, the light brown tom at the foot of the tree." Speedpaw said.

"Then it's Windclan with Echostar, the black she-cat and her deputy is the golden tom named Goldenflight." Sweetpaw said.

"Then finally it's the no-show so far Treestar. He's a dark brown tom and his deputy is a white tom named Eaglefrost." Sagepaw said. As soon as she said that, more cat poured into the clearing.

"Finally, Shadowclan is here." Speedpaw muttered.

"Oh. Here comes Stonepaw." Sweetpaw said.

" _Stonepaw? That's him!"_ Lightpaw thought with joy. She turned to see the dark gray tom with a black tail-tip make his way towards them. His yellow eyes connected with hers and shined with joy. He took a seat beside her and sent a glance at her.

"Hey Stonepaw. This is Lightpaw." Sagepaw said, her eyes all dreamy. Lightpaw barely kept a laugh in noticing this.

" _Somebody's gotta crush."_ she said in her head. Stonepaw looked at her.

"Ah yes. You were on that one Thunderclan patrol earlier this morning." Stonepaw said.

"Yeah. I had a feeling I recognized your name." she purred. Her face heated up a bit as he chuckled slightly. Mintpaw was looking at them one at a time. Lightpaw then Stonepaw then back at Lightpaw. She finally connected eyes with Lightpaw, a clear question in her gaze. She shook her head at even the thought. A summon reached the ears of the apprentices and they turned their attention to the front. All four leaders were gathered atop the tree with a large crowd spilled out in front of them. The apprentices took their seats with Lightpaw next to Stonepaw and drew their attention to the leaders.

"I'll go first." Treestar said.

"All is well in Shadowclan. We have a new apprentice named Stonepaw who is apprenticed to Jaggedfeather." he said.

"All is also well in Riverclan. The fish is large in numbers. That's all." said Ripplestar.

"Windclan is good. We regret the loss of our elder Swiftleaf and wish him good hunting in Starclan." Echostar said.

"Thunderclan is well. We have three new apprentices and three new kits. Rosepaw is apprenticed to Wolfheart, Lionpaw is apprenticed to Hollyheart, and Lightpaw is apprenticed to Leafswirl." Smallstar reported. All was silent for a bit.

"Well if this gathering is over, I wish good hunting to all clans." Echostar said. The leaders jumped off the tree and began to gather up their cats. All the apprentices said goodbye, except two apprentices. Lightpaw and Stonepaw looked over at each other and began talking. They were talking when Rosepaw came to get Lightpaw.

"Lightpaw, time to go." Rosepaw said.

"Ok. Oh and Rosepaw, this is Stonepaw of Shadowclan. Stonepaw, this is my sister Rosepaw." Lightpaw said. Stonepaw gave a curt nod to Rosepaw before drawing his attention to Lightpaw.

"I guess I'll see you later." Stonepaw said, dipping his head. Lightpaw dipped her head as well and left with Rosepaw.

"He was kind of cute." Rosepaw said. Lightpaw felt an instant pang of jealousy inside her as she heard these words.

"Don't you agree?" Rosepaw asked.

"Eh. I'm not into that kind of stuff." Lightpaw lied. Truth was, her mind was filled with Stonepaw. His dark gray gur, bright yellow eyes, strong broad shoulders.

" _Oh why does he have to be in a different clan? Wait. It wouldn't matter anyways. He could never like anyone as ugly as me."_ Lightpaw said in her head, her eyes shining with slight sadness. They caught up with the clan and walked in the back by Cherrycloud and Goldenshine. They nodded curtly to them before continuing their conversation. Rosepaw continued talking to Lightpaw, but she wasn't listening. She just couldn't get Stonepaw out of her mind.

* * *

I hope u liked it. Tell me if u liked the gathering. Ooooooooo, Lightpaw's gotta crush! But it's forbidden! Wanna know what happens next? Wait till the next chappie comes out. Plz vote for your fav cat on the previous chappie. Bye!


	12. Chapter 11

Ello everyone! Here's another chappie to my story! Don't forget to vote for a cat for later on in the story. The choices are about 2 chapters previous. The winner will be the first one to reach 5 votes. So far is Creamlily with 3 votes followed by Tigermask and Leafstrike tied at 2 votes and then it is Treefoot with 1 vote. So don't forget to vote! Without further ado, here's the new chappie!

* * *

Lightpaw's eyes drooped in exhaustion as they all poured into camp. The moon was high and many cats stumbled in exhaustion. Lightpaw and Rosepaw padded over to the apprentices den where everybody was asleep. They took their spots and laid down, Rosepaw falling asleep instantly. Lightpaw took one last look around, catching the multicolored gaze of Treepaw. He growled slightly at her and glared, rolling around in his nest. She shook her head slightly before closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _Lightpaw awoke in a lush meadow, bright green grass and multicolored flowers along with several tall trees. A meow took her attention and she looked up to see Stonepaw. She meowed in excitement and ran towards him. He ran towards her and they collapsed in a mound off purrs and licks. They untangled themselves and gazed into each other eyes. Lightpaw chuckled and took to her paws._

" _Race you to the oak tree over there." Lightpaw challenged._

" _Oh you're on." Stonepaw said. They matched each other and looked towards the tree._

" _One. Two. Three!" Lightpaw said, taking off as fast as a rabbit. Stonepaw soon caught up to her and matched her pace. Lightpaw glanced at him and sped up a little. Again he caught up and soon overtook her. He reached the tree first and watched as a tired Lightpaw reached him._

" _Wow. You're fast." Lightpaw purred. He licked her ear and nuzzled her neck._

" _You almost beat me." he purred back. Lightpaw looked up the tree and got onto her paws._

" _wanna climb to the top?" she asked him. He nodded and they slowly began climbing. It was hard work, but soon they reached the top. Settling down on a thick branch, they looked out at the meadow. It seemed to go on forever and disappeared into the horizon. Stonepaw twined his thick gray tail with her yellow tail and brought her closer with his paw. She leaned onto his broad shoulder and purred. He licked her ear again and laid his head atop hers._

" _I love you." he said, a purr rumbling in his throat. she opened her mouth to say the same to him before all went black._

* * *

Lightpaw's eyes opened and she looked up to see Leafswirl prodding her with a paw.

"Come on. We're on border patrol again." she said before padding out. Lightpaw grumbled and began to groom her messy fur.

"Like that'll help. Your fur will forever be disgusting." Treepaw sneered. Lightpaw flattened her ears and continued grooming her fur.

"Didn't you hear me ugly? It won't help." Treepaw said again. Lightpaw rolled her eyes and gave her pelt one last lick before padding out of the den. The clearing was alive with activity and cats were milling around. Lightpaw padded over to Leafswirl where Hollyheart and Lionpaw were waiting. Lightpaw nodded at them and they began to pad out of camp. Hollyheart and Leafswirl were talking quity at the front while Lionpaw and Lightpaw were silent.

"So how's your training been?" Lightpaw asked, finally breaking the silence between the brother-sister duo.

"Pretty good. Hollyheart says I master battle moves quickly." he said.

"Leafswirl says I learn my training quickly and she barely has to repeat a lesson." Lightpaw said before they went silent again. They arrived the Shadowclan border and began to check for signs for trespassing. Lightpaw was sniffing at a holly bush when she heard a hiss. It seemed to come from another holly bush and she looked closely to see Stonepaw peering at her. She glanced at her clanmates who were looking around.

"i think I heard something over here. I'll go check it out." Lightpaw lied to them.

"Are you sure you don't need another cat to accompany you?" Hollyheart asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll come get you guys if I run into any trouble." she said. They nodded to her before walking away to check further down the border. She crawled over to the holly bush, looking around to make sure nobody saw her.

"It's ok. You can come out Stonepaw." she said. He crawled out and brought himself to full height which actually wasn't really big.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just had to see you Lightpaw. I can't get you out of my head." he confessed.

"Same here Stonepaw." she purred to him. He nuzzled her softly and gazed into her eyes.

"Meet me at the island tonight." he said. She nodded and watched as he backed into the undergrowth. his eyes shining with happiness. She padded away from the border and began walking where she caught up with her clanmates.

"What was it?" Leafswirl asked.

"Oh just a rabbit." she lied. Leafswirl nodded and they continued walking,Lightpaw excited for tonight to come.

* * *

I hope u liked it. Who likes the forbidden relationship between Stonepaw and Lightpaw? I know I do. Lol. Of course I do. I created it. But don't forget to vote for a cat and yeah. Bye!


End file.
